


The Masquerade

by WonderWobin



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWobin/pseuds/WonderWobin
Summary: Melon bun and Avocado aren't too keen on each other. When Melon bun is invited to a Masquerade and is invited to dance with a mysterious, but beautiful stranger, what will happen next?
Relationships: Avocado Cookie/Melon Bun Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 3





	The Masquerade

It was a beautiful night. Stars were clear in the summer sky, and the moon was full. Melon bun was double checking her dress in the bathroom before she left for the masquerade. A light green ball gown with a few gold gems. Her mask was silver and had a single cheddar stone on the edge where the feathers stuck out. She had added the cheddar stone herself. She had put her curls into an updo and wore some nice gold jewelry. She’d either rented or borrowed everything she was wearing tonight. After putting on some last minute pink lipstick and neutral eyeshadow, She grabbed her purse and headed out for the masquerade, sincerely hoping Avocado wasn't there.

Perhaps even though she didn’t know her well, She didn’t like Avocado, not one bit. Avocado wasn’t too keen on her either. Avocado was loud and bothersome. She was more reserved and relaxed, or so she thought. 

As she approached the mansion where the masquerade was being held, she felt a bit of excitement. It was her first time at a masquerade, and knowing this much, She also felt a bit of anxiety. She wondered if it would be anything like in the movies where she’d find her true love. 

There were two rules to this Masquerade, keep your masks on until midnight, and No names were to be given until the masks came off. It was all part of the fun and the mystery of the night. Definitely sounds like something cheesecake would do, Melon bun thought.

She entered the ball room, it was a beautiful place. People were dancing with each other already in much more intricate ball gowns and suits. Their masks were dripping in gems and other glitzy things. Melon bun already felt out of place.

She was already a bit of a wall flower at dances to begin with, so instead of walking straight into the dance, she went over to the chairs against the sides of the ball room and sat down. She let out a huff as she watched people talk and flirt around her. After a short time, she felt even more out of place. She stood to leave,but then heard someone behind her.

“Care to dance, Miss?” 

Melon bun, looked over her shoulder, thinking it was someone else talking to a prettier girl, but it was someone facing her. It was another female, She wore a dark green mask with brown gems on it. Her Matching green dress hugged her curvy body and accented her hips. Melon bun couldn’t help but be surprised.

“...Me?”

“Yes you! I saw you across the room and I knew I wanted to dance with you!” The other woman responded with a smile. She then outstretched a hand to her. “Shall we?”

Melon bun looked at the hand, almost wondering if this was too good to be true, but then nodded with a smile and took her hand.

The two women went up to the middle of the dance floor, a slow, orchestral tune began. Melon bun felt a bit nervous. “I...kinda have two left feet.” She said softly as the song began.

“Don’t worry about it. Just follow my lead.” She replied. 

The two women began to dance, Melon bun somehow wasn’t stepping all over this other person’s feet or falling all over the place in her heels. Somehow, she was actually dancing. The other woman was smiling and looking deeply into her eyes as they danced. The other woman raised the two of their hands up over the two to spin her, and as she spun, she saw people watching, people going “aww~”, People admiring their dancing...it was kinda nice.

As the song ended, the woman even dipped her at the final note, she tried not to make a weird noise in surprise. 

The mystery woman brought her back up. “That was quite fun don’t you think?” She said with a giggle. Melon bun laughed with a bit of adrenaline now, she was starting to enjoy this person’s company. She wiped a little bit of sweat off her forehead. “Why don’t we go get something to drink and talk awhile?” Melon asked. “That sounds great!!” The woman replied, taking her hand and bringing her over to the bar.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. The pair talked about the nightlife and got to know each other more and more, even flirting a little. Melon bun couldn’t help but feel like she was seriously enjoying this person’s presence and personality. 

As the two laughed at some silly thing, on the balcony, Melon bun couldn’t help but notice she felt a warmth towards this mystery woman. She was so polite, so sweet and kind. She found herself getting lost in her thoughts before the woman asked her something she didn’t expect.

“Darling. I can’t take it any longer...can i...kiss you?” 

That took Melon bun by surprise. She looked over at the clock for a moment, it was about to strike twelve. “I…” she swallowed and nodded, the mystery woman leaned in as Melon bun closed her eyes. The two pressed their lips together, as they heard the clock strike midnight. 

Melon bun felt sparks fly at that very moment. As if her whole life had been waiting for that moment. It felt amazing. 

As she pulled away, she looked at the woman, who seemed to be radiating a blush under her mask.

It’s time to take off the masks.” she said with a soft smile. Melon nodded. “I want to see who you are.” 

“I’m sure you are beautiful under that mask, love.” the woman replied, to which Melon bun blushed a little. “Close your eyes, I’ll close mine too, and we can surprise each other.” she continued.

Melon bun nodded, closing her eyes and undoing her mask. 

“1..2..3!”

As the two opened their eyes, Melon bun’s eyes got wide.

It was Avocado, the person she didn’t like. Avocado, the loudest, most brash person she knew, was this gentle, amazing dancer with such kindness and flirtation? And not to mention, she just KISSED Avocado?!

Avocado’s eyes were wide too. But instead of looking mad or upset, She was blushing.    
Melon bun honestly didn't know what to say.

“M-Maybe i should leave.” melon bun suddenly said. She stood to go, but Avocado gently grabbed her hand. “Wait I--Melon bun…” Avocado said softly. “Why are you leaving?”

“I just...can’t be this close to you, we’re nothing alike.” 

“Then what was all that these last few hours then? All that dancing, all that talk of love? The fact we just kissed and I felt that spark too?” Avocado asked, a slight frown on her face, her eyes showing a bit of hurt. “You didn’t even know it was me…”

That struck something in Melon bun. She didn’t realize it, but she now knew that even someone like Avocado was capable of being gentle and loving instead of loud and brash. She slowly turned around back to Avocado. 

“I suppose you’re right. You didn’t know it was me either.” She said with a weak smile. Avocado took her hands and kissed them. “I know we’re not really close, but i feel so much closer now.” she looked up from Melon’s hands, Only to see that Melon bun’s face was bright red now.    
“...You okay?” Avocado asked, before Melon bun suddenly hugged her tight, pulling her into another kiss. Avocado was surprised, but kissed her back in an equal passion. As the two pulled away, they each smiled at each other, Melon bun pressing her forehead to Avocado’s.

‘Wanna get out of here?” Avocado asked.

Melon bun nodded, As the two left the balcony, Avocado put an arm around her. A few people watched and said things such as “Aww” once again. 

It was quite a night neither of them would forget.


End file.
